


Afterglow

by wckdflares



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, Husbands, I Just Wanted To Write Something Soft And Quickly, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 05:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wckdflares/pseuds/wckdflares
Summary: The morning after Thomas and Newt’s wedding is something to be treasured.
Relationships: Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	Afterglow

Thomas slowly wakes up, his heavy eyelids fluttering before finally remaining open. He can still feel that deep pool of warmth in his stomach. 

He’s initially confused on why he’s not in his bedroom, but he soon remembered they stayed in this fancy hotel suite last night. 

His head is a little fuzzy, tv static seeming to buzz and hum in his mind. It fades away slightly after a moment. 

He kicks the twisted bedsheet off his legs and rolls over to his other side with a heavy sigh. 

The sight of the figure sleeping beside him brings out an immediate grin and his heart begins to beat faster.

Blond hair, golden in the morning light, fanned across the pillow. It’s a glorious halo that practically _glows_.

His skin is a creamy white, smooth and clear besides the scarce amount of light freckles sprinkled on the bridge of his nose and left cheek.

Thomas swears Newt’s cheeks still have the same rosy blush they had yesterday while he walked up to the altar. 

God. The wedding. It hasn’t even been twenty-four hours yet. 

Pure elation erupts inside him and he covers his mouth to surprise the laughter that seems impossibly to hold back.

He glances back to his husband. His _husband_! 

What a wonderful word that is. Thomas wants to scream it from the rooftops until his throat gives out.

Newt is still fast asleep, wearing nothing but an oversized tee and curled up in a ball having kicked all of his covers off like always. 

His closed mouth appears to be just slightly turned up. Lips still as teasing as they were when Thomas playfully mashed that bite of cake on them.

He’s silent besides his quiet breaths and occasionally sighs, unlike Thomas who practically sounds like an old car engine with all of his unfortunate snoring.

He’d tried practically everything to lessen the issue, but nothing really seemed to completely eliminate it.

Newt always said he didn’t mind.

“I love _everything_ about you, Tommy” He would coo, showering him with endless soft kisses.

He’d said something similar in his vows.

_“I will cherish and adore every beautiful part of you.”_

He had said those words with such smoothness, such confidence, that Thomas had almost felt insecure about his own shaky voice.

That feeling was immediately squashed when they both began crying like babies a mere minute later.

Their first dance comes back in a rush. A practiced waltz at the beginning followed by Newt’s dorky wiggling moves when the music switched as planned. 

Thomas isn’t very surprised as a single tear delicately rolls off his cheek and falls onto the pillow.

He scoots closer to Newt, getting a gentle hold of the boy’s shoulder length hair. Running his hands through it, he decides it could be compared to Rapunzel herself.

It’s that silky and perfect. 

Newt stirs and a sleepy whine escapes him. Pretty soon, his stunning caramel colored eyes are fully revealed. 

The reflecting light gives them an especially gemstone, almost magical, look. 

Thomas can feel his heart drumming now as Newt smiles at him. He takes a deep breath, so ready to begin this next chapter.

“Good morning, Honey.”


End file.
